


Made All The Difference

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is one lucky guy and he knows it, Alec reflects on their relationship, All the ways love can affect you, An evening walkthrough at the loft, Canon Universe, Disney Movies, Does Magnus deserve a sex ban?, Domestic Bliss, Especially after cooking him dinner?, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, How Magnus has changed his life for the better, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus loves this Lightwood guy a LOT, POV Alec Lightwood, Puns & Word Play, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, So much laughter and love, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Since finishing work, Alec had been reflecting on how Magnus, and their beautiful relationship, had changed his life for the better in just a few short weeks, so when he arrives back at the loft to enjoy yet another evening full of love, laughter and liquor, he takes a few private moments to appreciate just how great it is to be in love - especially with Magnus Bane!





	Made All The Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyweethang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/gifts).



> Hooray! Nearly a month late and five times longer than planned, [Sas](http://jynnerrso.tumblr.com/) my dear, but I really hope you enjoy this birthday gift!  
> Love & Hugs! XX 
> 
> This, my longest fic by FAR, is self beta'd - so the buck stops here! *gulp*
> 
> ;-))

In the short time that Alec had known Magnus, his whole life had changed in ways he could never have thought possible. Every facet of it had been touched, for the better, by the man who was apparently busy cooking them dinner, judging by the aroma greeting him in the hallway. Alec had been reflecting on the differences all the way back from the Institute and it still shocked him how quickly and easily he’d shed his previously well-ordered life and embraced a new, healthier one where everything was out in the open, and although Alec knew their respective jobs and contrasting families would prove challenging at times, this, they were worth it. Closing the door on all thoughts of work and the world beyond their threshold, he was glad to be home.

And there it was. The first difference. This penthouse, Magnus’ loft, was now somewhere he considered home. _Their_ home.

Alec always felt welcome here, whether Magnus was home or not, and the undeniable thrill of knowing the wards, courtesy of special permission, would always allow him through only added to that. It had taken seeing what Magnus had created here for Alec to understand what he’d been missing out on, what he now wanted. A sanctuary. It wasn’t an extension of his workplace like his room at the Institute, it was a separate haven full of creature comforts, not cold and utilitarian, and despite the abundance of brickwork, it exuded a warmth that made the place feel lived in and looked after, with the increasingly familiar rooms providing a designer refuge where he felt able to truly be himself, off-duty.

Almost as fascinating as its flamboyant owner, each painting, book or ornament had a story attached to it that allowed Alec to feel closer to Magnus, making him a constant presence that kept Alec company even when he was physically absent and although he knew that the spectacular location of this place may change over time for one reason or another, its heart would always remain the same, just like Magnus himself. Alec shook his head, smiling. Since when had he cared about things like sculptures, plants, artwork and cushions, for heaven's sake. But he did, because he now associated them with Magnus, and any link to him brings a smile to his face. Even the ridiculous statue of cupid he’d just bought from the Turin flea market they’d visited a few days ago. And it didn’t look anything like him, no matter what Magnus said. He didn’t squint like that when he took aim.

Glimpsing the photobooth shots of them in Tokyo that had been irreverently jammed into the expensive picture frame above Magnus’ desk merely reinforced how special this little corner of Brooklyn was to him now, because regardless of where in the world Magnus portaled them to and how captivating the experience proved to be, he always enjoyed coming back _here_. These walls had borne witness to their renewed commitment to one another and many of Alec’s romantic firsts, as well as a handful of lovers’ tiffs and ok, one admittedly disastrous attempt at cooking a surprise dinner, but that’s what made it special. It was a place where they lived, loved, laughed and locked horns (occasionally). Now what was _that_ , if not a home?

Hanging up his jacket, Alec made his way to the kitchen, an irrepressible smile curling his lips even before he spied his boyfriend singing along to the stereo as he flitted gracefully from one cupboard to another, his back to him. Leaning in the doorway, Alec felt a burst of warmth that had nothing to do with the pots bubbling away on the hob and everything to do with the welcoming scene before him. The table had been laid with simple, romantic touches that showed thought had been put into its presentation, co-ordinated and tasteful. After all, this _was_ dinner à la Bane. Alec’s favourite pint glass took pride of place, decorated with an arrow piercing a target’s bullseye and the words ‘That hits the spot!’ writ large below it, a stark contrast to the Swarovski champagne flute placed next to it, but it had been chosen with him in mind, that’s what was important. His arrival had been anticipated and now it was going to be celebrated. It was a touching gesture that signified another change for him.

Now he had a special someone waiting for him when a shift ended, a partner to welcome home when they’d been away on business. A lover who couldn’t wait to see him too.

Grinning, Alec wondered if he’d ever learn to control the rush of excitement he felt whenever he heard Magnus opening the front door or his cheery voice calling a greeting to him after a hard day at work. Probably not, because the prospect of reuniting with Magnus never failed to play havoc with his heart rate and the length of separation didn’t appear to make one iota of difference to its intensity either. Even when he was expecting the High Warlock at the Institute, Alec’s composure promptly took a nosedive whenever he caught sight of him, and only to himself would he ever admit just how special it felt when, instead of sending a portal, Magnus collected him in person, purely so they could enjoy a romantic walk home.

Alec’s throat constricted as he hugged that wonderful thought to himself for a second, like the warmest of blankets, because even though this had been the ‘norm’ for a few short weeks, every so often the sheer giddy delight that overtook him when he thought about Magnus returning his feelings would hit him anew and render him weak with gratitude and relief. Years of repressing all hope of being able to live an honest life with a loving, supportive partner couldn’t easily be forgotten after all, but gradually, thanks to these simple acts of welcome and belonging, along with each daily affirmation of love and promise of a shared tomorrow, Magnus was convincing him that it was now a reality. Their reality. By the angel, could he really be this lucky? Apparently so, given the blissfully domestic scene before him.

Alec could never have imagined how good being in a relationship would make him feel or how fulfilling it would be to have his affections reciprocated. Knowing that the private smiles, continuous butterflies and absurd giggles that came over him, often at the most inconvenient times, were afflicting Magnus as well was heady but to get a text or a call from him saying that he’s been sorely missed, something had brought forth a special memory of him or that he’d just wanted to hear his voice, those were the best. The seemingly throwaway thoughts that instantly soothed the doubts his inexperienced heart sometimes had, especially when touch wasn’t possible. But it _was_ possible now.

‘Hey, beautiful!’ Alec greeted his boyfriend, slipping his eager arms around the solid strength of Magnus’ torso, holding him tight as he leaned down and took the offered lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Releasing them, Alec grinned at the murmur of approval he received.

‘Good evening, handsome!’ Magnus responded, adding a quick peck before continuing to dice the peppers, tutting as Alec began lifting lids to see what was cooking. ‘We’re having baked Spanish rice with chicken and chorizo, followed by churros and a hot chocolate sauce.’

‘Mmmm, delicious,’ Alec sighed dreamily, refocusing his attention on the back of the chef’s neck, hooking the neckline of the red satin tunic lower to allow his mouth a clear path between his shoulder blades.

‘Alexander, you have about ten minutes until we eat or two until I devour you, but it would be a shame to waste all this food, not to mention my efforts, don’t you think?’ Magnus warned, even as he pushed back against him in a reflex action.

Alec thumbed the trail his mouth had taken, mumbling a half-hearted apology as he readjusted the top. ‘I’ll grab a quick shower and be out to help you plate up,’ he promised with a playful smack to his butt, turning the stereo up on his way out just as Magnus started his duet with Adele. The louder he sang in protest, the more Alec laughed.

Toeing off his boots as he passed through the bedroom and throwing his clothes into the laundry, Alec jumped in the shower, allowing himself a full thirty seconds of blissful inertia beneath the powerful spray before beginning his ablution. Reaching for the citrus shampoo that drove Magnus nuts (in the best way), Alec decided he was in the mood for having his hair played with, so it might as well be pleasurable for the both of them. Trying to mimic the way those magical fingers massaged his scalp as he washed was a lost cause though, so he rinsed out the bubbles before continuing the edible theme with some berry concoction he selected from the myriad of bottles Magnus kept to ‘suit any mood.’

Lathering up, he made himself chuckle imagining what fruits said beau would compare parts of his anatomy to later when they made love. Because he would. And then he’d most likely want to take a bite. Whilst making indecent noises. Licking imaginary juice from his soft lips. Damn! He didn’t have the time needed to enjoy that thought with food waiting, so he quickly rinsed off, stopping short as he looked down and realised that his toenails were covered in glittery purple varnish. ‘When did _that_ happen?’ he wondered aloud.

‘Probably while you were thinking about me,’ came the cocky reply, startling Alec as he realised Magnus had, at some point, settled himself on the bathroom counter, eyes round with enjoyment.

‘I was talking about this,’ he clarified, wiggling his toes as he turned off the water and reached for his towel, which had somehow moved a lot further away.

‘Oh!’ Magnus exaggerated, before giving a nonchalant shrug. ‘I was bored, thought you needed a change.’ Brown eyes didn’t spare Alec’s blushes as he dried off. ‘I’d planned to remove it before you left for work but when you woke up, I was distracted.’

The towel around his hips also refused to spare his blushes, but Alec didn’t care as he stepped closer to a grinning Magnus. ‘Talking of distractions, don’t I need to get dressed for dinner?

Magnus’ kiss was slow and thorough. ‘That’s optional, darling,’ he cheekily replied, ‘but first I’d better check that we still have a dinner to eat!’

Rolling his eyes, Alec allowed him just enough space to slide past, both chuckling as Magnus walked out backwards, reluctantly returning to the kitchen.

‘Hope you’re hungry!’ came the distant voice.

‘Starving!’ he shouted back, towelling his hair as he padded to the corner of the walk-in wardrobe newly-designated as ‘Alec’s Own Space’ and fished out sweatpants and an emerald v-neck tee that Magnus may or may not have once said made him think ‘the wickedest thoughts.’

Binning the towel, he caught sight of himself in the floor-length mirror, his focus drawn to the tell-tale signs of passion that marked some rather interesting parts of his body. Sensitive places he used to only fantasize about his boyfriend touching, long before they were even a couple, let alone lovers, making this the most intimate difference on the list of changes Magnus had brought about in his life.

He was no longer a virgin and his sexual awakening at the experienced hands of his talented lover had given him a whole new appreciation for this body of his.

The Alec ‘before Magnus’ would never have viewed his body as anything but a means to do his job efficiently, maintained for optimum performance. Its movements had only been honed for fighting and speed, its endurance fuelled by strength and aggression. Until now. Alec was learning that his strong, athletic body was also capable of providing comfort and tenderness, as well as conveying love and passion, and that it was the perfect fit for spooning with his other half. Rubbing thumbs over his fingertips, Alec mused over how even his physical flaws, as he saw them, suddenly had an upside. Hands calloused from archery created the perfect drag on smooth skin for example, while old wounds that marred his flesh were a magnet for comforting kisses and, best of all, even his eyebrow scar apparently had the power to incite lust. He smirked at his good fortune.

With a furtive glance over his shoulder to make sure a stealthy Magnus hadn’t returned, Alec turned his back slightly, searching for the temporary scars, so unlike the ones gained in battle, that showed how territorial and deliciously wanton his boyfriend could be. He slowly pulled his trousers on, noting how the scratch marks on his butt-cheeks were healing nicely. Stepping closer for a better look, Alec’s fingers traced the outline of the stark bruises that branded his pale skin; one decorated the nape of his neck, another circled his right nipple giving him goosebumps, and the last sat low on his left hip. At each one he pictured black spiky hair obscuring his view of sharp white teeth, hearing again Magnus’ moan of approval as they darkened, leaving emphatic seals of ownership.

Head falling back, he let the deliciously vivid memory wash over him for a few seconds, a private smile forming on his lips as he made a futile attempt to finger-style his half-dry hair. Studying his whole reflection with an objective eye, Alec tried to reconcile what he saw to the string of compliments his extremely biased partner had paid him and, for the most part, failed. He’d never wasted time on wondering if others found him attractive or not, Jace had always pulled focus instead of him anyway and Izzy’s flattery was just the act of a well-meaning sister in his opinion, but Alec couldn’t deny the swell of pride he felt every time Magnus praised him, with words and with his mouth. He’d never have known the effect _he_ could have on someone else either unless Magnus had told him in arousingly painstaking detail. It had proved hard not to be convinced.

He was also discovering an almost overwhelming need to touch and be touched, an insatiable desire for kissing that had yet to show any signs of dissipating and a bottomless thirst for cuddles, all of which only occured when he was around the man he loved. Who knew that he, Alexander Lightwood, would turn out to be such a tactile person? Not him. Not even Magnus perhaps, but he was. Alec’s body had been unwrapped, and like a kid with a new toy, he just wanted to play with it as much as he could. Have Magnus play with it, to be precise.

‘You were right, Izzy, I’m pathetic,’ he happily muttered, donning his top with a hopeless shake of the head, unable to stem the blush that flooded his cheeks as the object of his out-of-control affections appeared behind him in the mirror.

‘You and me both, Alexander,’ grinned a lovesick Magnus as he led him by the hand to where dinner was already served. ‘While you were justifiably admiring yourself,’ he explained with a wink, ‘I decided to do the honours before ‘chuckie’ here disintegrated altogether!’

‘I’m sure ‘chuckie’ will taste delicious,’ Alec gallantly reassured him, earning a pleased smile as he dropped a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek before they both sat down to eat.

Talking each other through their days as they ate was now a regular part of their domestic routine and Alec found it had become a favourite part of his day. Just listening to Magnus’ voice was pleasure enough, but watching how animated he became in recounting his often hilarious meetings with clients was, for him, fascinating. A born storyteller, he never short-changed his audience, using his talent for mimicry to portray the characters he dealt with almost every day and Alec swore he would never get bored of observing how Magnus’ whole face would light up as he fed on the laughter Alec couldn’t control. Even when he spoke of the more complex, and occasionally sad, issues he’d had to deal with, he was no less compelling. Willing to answer any of his questions, which Alec made sure were never invasive or compromising, he let him in on what it was to _be_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and it made him feel special, honoured.

Alec, on the other hand, was under no illusions that he was even half the narrator Magnus was, yet he was never looked at with anything but interest when he summarily ran through his work at the Institute, and understanding when he admitted how sometimes the responsibility of leadership weighed heavily on him. He’d always been able to confide in his siblings about a lot of things but when it came to his new position, having someone only too familiar with what all that being in charge entails as a sounding board was cathartic. Judgement free and encouraging, Magnus allowed him the space and time to voice his feelings of frustration over the Clave’s directives and his impatience at not being able to affect change quicker, along with a myriad of trivial stuff that made up his working hours, while never failing to praise a brave decision he’d taken or celebrate a vindication of his actions.

Magnus made it easy to talk. Even for a man whose words often used to stumble from his mouth.

They had touched on so many subjects in such short a time since they’d begun talking like this that Alec could only imagine what wonderful things Magnus would be able to teach him during their time together. He tried to absorb as many details as he could about everything Magnus told him including places, people, traditions, cultures and clothes (ok, maybe he glazed over a little bit with that last one!), thriving on the way his mind was expanding in tandem with his heart. With every conversation, Alec was learning so much about himself too, gaining a confidence he’d never felt before outside of his work that allowed him to offer opinions, answer questions, express humour, declare love.

Knowing Magnus welcomed his participation and input made Alec feel like he could tell him anything and it was liberating. He relished the novelty of having company that didn’t just consist of family members and work colleagues, and although he’d happily confided in Izzy and Jace many times, it wasn’t the same as opening yourself up to someone new whose good opinion of you mattered _so_ much. Magnus Bane was his companion of _choice_ and Alec was his, they were not alone any more. How great was that? Yet another development that would’ve been unthinkable only weeks ago.

He no longer had to spend his free time alone. Retreating to his soulless room at the Institute or escaping from its claustrophobic walls were a thing of the past because now he had someone to share that time with.

Alec still had to pinch himself sometimes when he couldn’t believe that that was true, but boy, did he love the rippling warmth, as potent as any alcohol, that filled his chest when he realised it was. The heady excitement was still there even though they’d been together long enough now to have a routine of sorts and nothing topped the rush seeing Magnus gave him. He cursed the hours they were apart and counted the minutes till they were together, not only because he craved Magnus’ touch, his smell, his attention but he also missed that intoxicating mix of power and unpredictability that was the hallmark of what it meant to be in Magnus’ orbit, only in Alec’s case, it was even more effective because of the love and safety he provided at the same time.

Romance aside though, he and Magnus had a relationship based on real friendship, the kind where their happiness came not from _what_ they were doing but _who_ they were doing it with, and not determined by _why_ they should be doing it, but why should they _not?_ The satisfaction and joy Alec used to derive from any of his pastimes had grown exponentially solely because, now, Magnus would either join in or take an outside interest in them and Alec made sure he returned the favour by getting involved with the multitude of hobbies Magnus enjoyed practicing, happy to experience new things with his stimulating other half.

However their home time was spent, whether it was reading alongside each other in companionable silence, stargazing on the balcony as they gossiped about friends and family, having a heavy makeout session after drinks or playing ridiculous card games that Magnus made up, it was always together and that’s all that mattered. Just like now.

‘And that is how she came to be known as Fly-By-Night Fanny,’ Magnus declared after a particularly comical story, chuckling as he left Alec in stitches, replacing the dirty dishes with their dessert in a snap of blue sparks.

‘I swear you make these things up,’ Alec managed eventually, wiping tears from his eyes as he admired the presentation of the churros.

With mock affront, Magnus retorted, ‘I’ll have you know Rapael can back me up. Just ask him.’ He motioned for Alec to tuck in. ‘Be careful you don’t choke,’ he teased with a wink. ‘Not yet anyway.’

Alec feigned disgust, before dipping the finger-sized pastry into the hot chocolate sauce and slowly taking a bite, lip smack and all.

The sharp intake of Magnus’ breath was delicious.

‘Do I take it that my skills in the kitchen are to your satisfaction, darling?’ his boyfriend enquired in a throaty tone.

‘Your skills in every room are more than satisfying,’ Alec confirmed, unblinking, as he leaned across to plant a choclatey kiss on the eager lips of the more-than-pleased chef.

‘Mmmm, you continue to surprise me,’ Magnus whispered, slowly opening his eyes.

‘What can I say?’ Alec smiled, ‘I’m discovering hidden depths.’

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh. ‘Oh my dear, you most certainly are, and _long_ may it continue.’ Both dissolved into giggles as they polished off the sweet treats, making ludicrous innuendos with every mouthful until eventually Magnus stood up and swiped the last of the sauce from the bowl with his finger, wicked intentions firmly in place as he straddled a delighted Alec.

‘Music or movies?’ Magnus purred, as he pressed the sticky digit to Alec’s lips, watching in fascination as it was slowly sucked clean.

Dilated hazel eyes stared back. ‘Music, then movie,’ Alec mumbled in between Magnus withdrawing his finger and inserting his even tastier tongue, moaning softly as they succumbed to a somewhat lengthy kiss.

‘Music it shall be,’ Magnus replied eventually, filling the living room with relaxing mood music as he tugged Alec toward the couch, where they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, whispering playfully as they basked in the simple pleasure of being together. These indulgent moments meant everything to him, where clients and casework had no claim on them and the burden of responsibility could be shrugged off and discarded like a cumbersome coat, allowing them the freedom to get truly comfortable with each other. Being crazy in love boyfriends was all that mattered in this here and now and it was exhilarating.

Smiling till their cheeks hurt as they swapped lazy kisses and teased each other mercilessly over some ridiculous past conversation, neither cared how much time passed as they reveled in the precious exclusivity that came with being head over heels in love. Instead, they preferred to dream up future away days to more exotic climes or imagine what lay ahead of them and how they’d look in future years or some such nonsense, which almost inevitably ended with a discussion about what carnal fantasies had plagued them throughout their time apart. Not a bad way to spend an evening at all.

Eventually Magnus declared that Disney and daiquiris were the order of the day, so with a quick squeeze to tide him over, he rose to make the drinks while Alec chose the film.

‘Are we going to be allocating characters to our nearest and dearest again, because if so, I call dibs on naming the seven dwarves,’ Alec grinned, a mixture of resignation and amusement in the look he aimed at Magnus.

‘As you wish, Alexander, but we already know who the pale-skinned raven-haired beauty is,’ Magnus countered smoothly, as Alec blushed. ‘And positive developments aside, I still think your mother is perfect for the Wick-’

‘Yes, I know!’ Alec interrupted with an eye roll, his boyfriend wholly unrepentant as he garnished the strawberry concoctions before tasting one, handing the other to him with a wink.

‘Care to ascribe _me_ a role before we begin?’ Magnus continued blithely, arranging himself comfortably between the cushions, placing one on his lap ready for Snow White to rest his head.

A lopsided smile should have warned him. ‘Let me think,’ Alec muttered, a picture of contemplation as he sipped cautiously at his drink. Heavy on the fruit. Good. ‘It would either have to be the impossibly handsome, fashionably-dressed, smooth-talking man of my dreams _or_ ,’ he paused, setting his glass down while Magnus preened, ‘the magical object of vanity who’s a sucker-for-pretty-things know-it-all. Hmmmm.’

‘Why you..’ A padded missile hit the back of Alec’s head.

‘Kidding! I’m kidding,’ Alec chuckled, hands raised in apology as he inched forward to plant a tentative kiss on Magnus’ faltering scowl, the second and third ones dissolving it completely as Magnus returned the pressure, with interest. ‘Actually,’ Alec grinned, flopping back onto the cushioned lap, ‘You’re both of them rolled into one!’

Magnus laughed as he tickled him. ‘Just for that, I’m hogging your songs!’

‘You always DO!’ Alec shot back, gripping the torturous hand to lace it with his. ‘And after I practiced ‘Whole New World’ for a week!’

Magnus wasn’t remotely chastised. ‘I can’t help myself, Alexander. You obviously weren’t able to sing _and_ dance at the same time, so I took the initiative.’

‘What you ‘took’ was my solo, Princess,’ Alec snarked, both shaking with laughter, ‘But you’re forgiven because you’re great at apologies.’ An obliging boyfriend, Magnus leaned down to demonstrate just how right he was.

Alec drew a satisfied breath as Magnus sat up, thumbing his lip. ‘Mmmm. You sure you want to watch a movie?’ he queried, eyebrows dancing.

‘Positive,’ came the disappointing reply, as Magnus freed his fingers to press play on the sing-along film. ‘There’s no way I’m passing up the opportunity of knowing who your ‘Dopey’ is.’ He chuckled. ‘I still can’t look Raphael and Simon in the eye after Beauty And The Beast.’

‘Only because you’d see ‘Cogsworth’ and ‘Lumiere’. Admit it.’ Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ cheek, sharing in the laughter while his eyes mapped every beautiful feature of the man looking down at him.

Warm brown eyes radiated love. ‘If only our friends and family knew what fun we have at their expense, we’d never be interrupted again.’

‘Yeah?’ Alec hastily grabbed his phone, ‘Then I’m calling ‘Ariel’!’ A quick flash of blue held his phone out of reach.

‘Get on your side and watch, will you? Or I’ll be ringing ‘Emperor Kuzco’!

Outmaneuvered, Alec rolled over and carefully took a swig from his drink while Magnus did the same, his free hand working its manipulative magic through Alec’s hair. Eyes obediently glued to the screen, Alec couldn’t imagine how he’d ever lived without this. Without him.

Relaxed and comfortable, he gave himself over to the surreal pleasure of watching an animated musical in the enthusiastic company of his highly respected all-powerful warlock of a boyfriend, covertly sneaking glances at him and moved to near-tears by how young Magnus looked when he was this happy. So, taking his cue from the expert, Alec warbled (or wobbled?) his way through all the songs Magnus would allow, earning high praise indeed for his ‘Wishing Well’ echo when Magnus tapped his arm excitedly, looking proud as a peacock. He was surprised to recognise the song Magnus frequently whistled to himself as he worked and Alec couldn’t help laughing when Magnus threatened to make the ‘Off To Work We Go’ one his ringtone, just to embarrass him at the Institute. Not once did Alec consider denying his boyfriend his evening of fun, not even when Magnus insisted on being twirled around the living room to ‘Someday My Prince Will Come’. The spellbinding kiss he received as a thank you when the song finished more than made up for any fleeting feelings of embarrassment.

Coming to a breathless halt after their impromptu waltz, Magnus’ eyes were shining as he bestowed one of his brightest smiles on him, and Alec knew that it was mirrored on his own face too. How could it not? Surely no-one was capable of resisting this man that he held to him like a second skin, unable to think straight while Magnus giggled like a teenager as he complimented him on not tripping over the rugs this time or fluffing the lyrics, and he slowly realised he’d discovered another alteration to his daily life.

He smiled a lot more and laughed so much harder at things since meeting Magnus, a fact often commented on by those closest to him.

His mother had told him he smiled with his eyes now, Jace had taken to ‘fainting’ every time Alec attempted a joke and Izzy had developed a habit of attacking him with random rib-breaking hugs followed by I’m-so-happy-for-you’s which only made his smile grow wider. It wasn’t as though he’d lived his whole life devoid of humour or anything, simply that his propensity for dark cynicism was now balanced with a healthy appreciation of the absurd and having discovered this new, more carefree life outside of his Shadowhunter duties, Alec finally felt able to lose the mask of rigid discipline and give it free rein, even learning how to laugh at himself more.

He felt more relaxed now, seeing the levity in situations or innocent comments he wouldn’t have before, storing them up for when he could share them with Magnus and deriving more pleasure from _his_ enjoyment of them than his own. Alec found himself doing or saying silly things in the hope it would make his boyfriend laugh, planning surprise time-off from work or home-cooked meals in order to see a sweet reaction, even trying his hand at outrageous flirtation, which usually ended with Magnus either tearing every button off his shirt or both of them collapsing in fits of giggles as they gasped for air. A win win situation, right?

As Magnus brought out his phone to take yet another ‘must have’ photo of them, Alec huddled in, cheek-to-cheek, as the flash captured their loved up expressions for all time. This spontaneous picture-taking was still an enigma to him but he couldn’t deny the selfish pleasure at seeing them on his or Magnus’ phone, each one a reminder, as if he needed it, that he was the luckiest guy in the history of forever because he was loved by Magnus Bane. He’d never had so many pictures on his phone before, and now that he was snapping selfies and random vistas to feed Magnus’ irrational (but completely understandable) need to see him while apart, even Izzy didn’t bat an eyelid when she caught him posing for them, only sending him a knowing look when he received ones from Magnus, adding a rude gesture or two when his face gave away the fact they weren’t safe for work.

 _What has this man done to me?_ Alec wondered as he watched Magnus update the background on his phone with their latest picture, only frowning as he noticed the one being replaced. ‘Hey, what was that one?’ he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion as Magnus spun away with a dismissive shrug.

‘Nothing. Another cocktail?’ Magnus parried, phone pressed to his chest while he beat a hasty retreat to the drinks cart. Alec followed with equal haste.

‘Magnus, I swear, if you’ve been photoshopping my face again after I told you not to, there’ll be no more sex for a week!’ Disbelieving eyebrows and a cocky grin reduced it to, ‘OK, twenty-four hours.’

Even though they both knew _that_ length of time was an impossible threat, Magnus feigned surrender and gave him the phone before fixing them a fortifying shot of whiskey. Alec braved a look as the glass was thrust into his free hand.

It was a selfie of Magnus kissing the statue of Cupid’s cheek, only its face had been replaced with Alec’s as he took aim. And squinted.

‘Really? I do not do that,’ he tutted, eyes rolling. ‘You lost your privileges over this? Compared to you plastering our faces onto Rodin’s The Kiss after the Paris trip and sending it to Cat, it’s not that embarrassing.’

Magnus appeared to be waiting.

Alec knocked back the drink before looking again, nearly choking when he saw the discreet signature on the pic. Kiss for Cupid by Simon.

 _‘The vampire did this?!’_ Magnus heard the note of panic and downed his drink before offering a guilty grimace.

‘I may or may not have mentioned the uncanny likeness to a certain beloved sister whilst drunk, who then possibly engaged the services of a not-so-beloved computer whizz to….make it so.’ Magnus removed Alec’s glass before he dropped it. ‘Yes.’

Alec’s gulp was audible. ‘Oh God, that means Jace has seen it, and Maia, an-’

‘Everyone has forgotten it by now, don’t wo-’

 _‘Everyone?!’_ Alec blanched, making a mental note to hibernate for the foreseeable future. Magnus refrained from mentioning blondie’s plan to hang a framed portrait of it in Alec’s office.

‘Alexander,’ he cooed, plucking frozen fingers off the offending article and tossing it on the chair behind him, ‘Their amusement was brief, never fear.’ Magnus grabbed both of his hands and gently pulled him towards the couch. ‘Now, to say sorry for my part in all of this, why don’t we see if I can’t get you to relax by putting my fingers to work?’

Hazel eyes registered interest, even if the face remained worried. ‘A massage?’

‘Mmmhmm.’ Magnus sat down, guiding Alec to lie back against him between his legs until he’d assured himself that their positioning was perfect. Unable to resist the magnetic draw of the glorious chest hair on display, Magnus began walking two mischievous fingers beneath the neckline of Alec’s shirt with the intent of reaching his ‘work of art’ nipple, only for Alec to flatten them mid-pec with his hand.

‘This is meant to be your apology, Magnus, remember? Hands! Shoulders! Now!’ His boyfriend’s groan made him chuckle as he gently, but firmly, removed the roaming digits, giving them a consoling kiss.

‘Fine,’ came the whispered response in his ear, ‘but we both know where my hands will be within the hour.’

Trying to ignore the reaction down below, Alec took off his top and rolled his neck, momentarily distracted by the skilful tongue that was outlining the other ‘work of art’ at the nape of his neck. ‘Twenty-four hour ban starts now,’ he asserted firmly.

Undeterred, warm hands circled his neck, fingers finding his pulse and pausing. ‘We’ll see,’ Magnus smiled confidently. Then he set to work on melting every bone in Alec’s body.

Starting with words of encouragement and comfort that immediately chased away Alec’s concerns about what possible torment his siblings had in store for him, Magnus backed them up with his hands, using slow and sure movements that travelled lovingly over every knotted muscle and pressure point between hairline and hip, eliciting sounds from Alec’s throat that were more eloquent than anything his blissed out brain could currently provide. While Magnus’ gentle breath raised the hairs on his neck and that velvety voice resonated through his chest, Alec could feel his body being lulled by the rhythmic pressure of those peerless fingers as they kneaded, stroked and rubbed. Time in this heavenly bubble passed unchecked as Alec just concentrated on _not_ concentrating, letting the sensation of being pampered by his more-than-capable boyfriend simply wash over him.

If there was anything his boyfriend _wasn’t_ good at, Alec still hadn’t uncovered it, which reminded him of something _he_ wanted to be good at and had been hoping to practice on Magnus for a while. Reaching to lift Magnus’ elegant feet onto his lap, Alec brushed his thumbs over the sensitive instep and the polished nails before using them in a pattern of rotations and pivots that exposed at least a basic study of reflexology, taking his grateful boyfriend by surprise.

‘Why, Alexander,’ Magnus gasped, cradling him closer with his whole body, ‘have you been keeping something from me?’ He smiled at the self-conscious heat that gave Alec away.

‘I want to keep surprising you,’ he confessed with disarming honesty, turning his head to look Magnus in the eye. ‘And I want to look after you. Always.’

The smile grew even fonder. ‘Me too. Always,’ he promised, giving Alec a soft, chaste kiss that quickly multiplied into several open-mouthed ones before spiralling into a duel of tongues until Alec broke it off, reluctantly.

‘Twenty-three hours and nineteen minutes left,’ he croaked, ignoring the look of disappointment on Magnus’ face as he turned back to resume his pokes and presses, determined not to be a pushover and to finish his experimental massage.

A sulky humph was followed by a period of silent strategizing that was practically audible to Alec. He braced himself.

‘Technically, it wasn’t _I_ that used Photoshop this time, so you could argue that my punishment is grossly out of proportion to my humble crime of bragging,’ Magnus asserted silkily, deploying tactical kisses and caresses along his shoulders and his sides.

‘Bragging?’ Alec mentally kicked himself for even asking.

A smile in his voice, Magnus elaborated. ‘About my incredibly handsome god-like boyfriend, of course, whose mastery of the bow and quiver has me swooning every time he shoots his arrow.’ Ringed fingers felt the giggle behind the ribs they were tracing. ‘So it was only natural that, flushed with leftover joie de vivre from our holiday, and a bottle or two of Di Saranno, I spilled about your twin from Turin.’

Alec tried to block out the plaintive tone but his man had a point about not being the real culprit.

Magnus sensed victory. ‘When dear Izzy asked me to take a selfie and send it to her, how was I to know her intent? Hmm?’ Nibbles on his earlobe nearly put him off his thumbwork.

‘Fair enough,’ Alec relented, as he began to focus on the sensitive dip beneath the inner ankles. ‘Make it a one hour reprimand then for giving my troublesome sister ideas, and for buying that hideous thing in the first place.’ Relieved, Magnus almost strangled him with his arms. ‘That now means no sex for the next sixteen minutes.’

‘We could have a shower?’

‘Had one.’

‘Share a bath?’

‘Magnus.’

‘Alexander, your hands are doing the Devil’s work to my most erogenous zone here thanks to some self-taught dark magic and you expect me to, what, think pure thoughts and twiddle my thumbs for the next quarter of an hour?’ His voice dropped an octave. ‘When I could be twiddling something else.’

Alec shook his head in disbelief. ‘You are an incorrigible flirt, Mr Bane, with a one track mind.’

A bark of laughter nearly deafened him. ‘Says he who deliberately doused himself in my favourite flavours just so that I would seek pleasure from the ‘fruits’ of our horizontal labour?’ He was rumbled. ‘Tell me, Mr Lightwood, were you hoping I would play with your plums?’ Magnus teased. Alec nodded guiltily. ‘Or suck on your butternut squash?’ Another nod. ‘ _Now_ , who’s incorrigible?’

‘We both are,’ Alec admitted, as he abandoned the feet in favour of sitting up so he could see the face instead, tugging Magnus onto his lap and cupping his neck. ‘It’s why we’re perfect for each other,’ he explained softly, pulling a grinning Magnus closer so that he could kiss him deeply, a foretaste of what was to come.

Eventually needing air, they surfaced to revel in each other’s happiness, foreheads touching as their breaths mingled and Magnus slid even closer. ‘How long now, Alexander?’ he whispered, starting a trail of featherlight kisses along his jawline.

‘Uh...must...be about…ten minutes...maybe,’ he answered distractedly, his hands dropping to find the smooth warmth of Magnus’ skin beneath his tunic, a wicked laugh escaping him, and Magnus too, as the abdominal muscles twitched and rippled in response to his fingertip search. ‘If we start getting ready for bed now, I think we’ll be good by the time I have you naked on the bed.’

Their grins were matching as Magnus stood up, pulling Alec with him towards the bedroom, both giggling as Alec suddenly hugged him from behind, forcing them to synchronise their steps to the dressing table where a sappy-faced Alec sat on the stool with an eye-rolling Magnus on his lap, facing the mirror. Reaching around him, Alec took one magical hand at a time and gently removed the rings and bracelets, placing them in the drawer just as his boyfriend would do, before lifting most of the necklaces over his head and adding them too. Hesitating over which brush to use on Magnus’ hair, his boyfriend’s hand guided him to the right one while the other hand snapped the product from his hair to make it easier for Alec. Dropping a grateful kiss onto Magnus’ shoulder, he gently began to run the bristles through the soft black strands that fell over the brow in an adorable wave, staring transfixed as Magnus closed his eyes in sheer pleasure at such a simple touch.

Alec felt his chest tighten as he realised that he wanted to see this look on Magnus’ face every day from now on, to have him feel as loved and cared for as he did in this moment and _he_ wanted to be the reason for it. Every time.

‘Darling, I will never want to do this ritual without you in future, you know that, right?’ Magnus murmured, eyes still shut, a smile hovering around his mouth.

‘You’ll never have to do _anything_ without me in future,’ Alec promptly assured him, only for his hand to halt mid-stroke as they both remembered that wasn’t true, that there would probably come a time where Magnus would have to do everything alone and the thought was both sobering and incredibly painful. Eyes meeting in the mirror, they watched each other’s face drain of happiness and fill instead with a shared sadness that threatened to ruin their perfect evening.

He wouldn’t allow it.

Setting the brush down on the table, Alec plucked a couple of wipes from the packet Magnus used to clean off his makeup and gently ordered him to, ‘Turn around.’

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Magnus obeyed, rising to face Alec and climbing gracefully onto his lap, crossing his ankles behind him. Their eyes locked in silent sympathy, Magnus pressed his mouth to Alec’s in a kiss designed to soothe and distract before teasing him with a final, ‘How long is left?’

Alec grinned, grateful for the effort to restore the mood. ‘Do you mean us or your ban?’ A hefty slap to the shoulder made him wince but his boyfriend's smile was back. ‘I’m sorry. Five minutes and counting,’ he chuckled, ‘now lift your fringe so I can finish making you look even more beautiful, okay?’

‘If that’s possible,’ Magnus purred, not wasting any time on modesty as he did as he was told, allowing Alec to work methodically and with tenderness until he was satisfied all traces of glitter and kohl had been removed and Magnus had given his stamp of approval. About to lift him onto his hips so that he could carry him to the bathroom, Alec was surprised when Magnus stopped him, his expression serious as he stroked his cheek. ‘Alexander, I just want to say that for however long we have, and however long we live, I will ALWAYS be grateful for us, for you and for everything we have yet to achieve and neither time nor death will truly separate us. We are one. Always. I love you so much.’

Alec felt his heart accelerate with every word and his voice was nothing but a breathless rush as he replied, ‘I love you so much too! And yes to all of that! Every word! C’mere,’ before fusing their lips together in a kiss unlike any they’d shared before. One so full of emotion they would never be able to get as close as they’d want to be, having to make do with only the hardest of hugs and the strongest of squeezes, easing gradually into cuddles and nuzzling until Magnus brought them back to reality with the announcement that teeth had to be brushed before this nighttime routine was considered finished and their physical fun could begin, after all, he said, ‘You should know how important oral hygiene is, darling!’ To which he’d only rolled his eyes and blushed.

Reluctant though to be seperated, Alec held his hand as they strolled to the bathroom, not even letting it go to use the toothpaste, preferring to coordinate their free hands to get the job done, even looping his arm over Magnus’ head to pull him back against him as they brushed. How sappy was _that? Perfectly sappy_ , he thought, adding it to the list of things that he’d done that day because of how this man in front of him made him feel, and he didn’t regret a single one, nor would he ever. In fact, quite the opposite. He wanted every day to be this good, this fun, this affectionate, and though he knew only too well that was unrealistic, he also knew the only person who could ever promise to make each one _better_ was the man staring back at him as if Alec was the answer to every wish he’d ever made. For that reason, and many others, having Magnus in his life had become as necessary to Alec as the air that he breathed and summed up just how much Magnus had changed him in so short a time.

Now that Alec had experienced what life could be like _with_ Magnus, he found it impossible to imagine living without him.

It was like he’d brought colour to an otherwise pallid existence, changing how Alec viewed his past, his present and his future. He looked back and felt regret for ever having feared feeling like there was something wrong with him because he’d grown up in the Institute and for fabricating partners or excuses instead of choosing honesty, then again, judging himself in hindsight was always easier when you had more self-confidence, but he would _never_ be sorry that Magnus had shared in all of his ‘firsts’ and would be there for all of his ‘lasts.’ Every day Alec felt a stronger resolve to become a better person, a better partner, a better leader because Magnus inspired in him a desire to be the best possible version of himself that he could be, not just for the pride others would surely feel on his behalf but for all the benefits valuing himself more would give him. Looking ahead was so much easier too, now that his plans involved Magnus, because although their relationship would always face trials that might test the strength of their commitment to one another, the accumulation of all their beautiful, heart-stopping moments together would far, far outweigh them.

From the very start, their unconventional relationship had never been a tale of calm waters and plain-sailing because how could it have been? Their worlds had always seemed too distant, too different. It had been one of the reasons he’d resisted the very idea of them being together, after all. Thinking about their very first encounter and how he’d stammered his way through an introduction because he’d been overawed at seeing the High Warlock Of Brooklyn in all his shimmying-shoulder glittery-eyed glory never failed to make him smile, but knowing how close he had come to choosing a very different path always served as a reminder to be true to himself and, to quote a certain wise man, ‘follow his gut’. In future, with his boyfriend’s love and support, that’s exactly what he planned to do. Squeezing Magnus a little tighter, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone or anything come between them again.

Finishing their prep, Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus’ cheek before unfurling him from their embrace like some kind of professional dancer, chuckling at the absurdity of their refusal to relinquish their hold on each other as they ambled towards the foot of the bed. After a few awkward attempts to undress each other this way, Alec broke their contact with a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand and peeled off his tee before tackling the silky tunic hiding his favourite expanse of skin. Neither of them were able to keep a straight face.

‘Isn’t this supposed to be sexy?’ Alec grumbled, fumbling with the intricate buttons.

‘It is to me,’ Magnus whispered against his lips, kissing Alec’s smile as he finally got the chance to prove it.

With his capacity for rational thought quickly fading, Alec decided that the many ways in which Magnus had enriched his life couldn’t be quantified or documented because not even _he_ understood everything he felt or why he felt it, only that Magnus was the reason for them.

He was just incredibly thankful that in a life of hard choices, Magnus made everything easier.

To Alec, he made all the difference.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hope you enjoyed reading this and it gave you a smile! Thanks for taking the time to do so! X
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! X
> 
> If you want a natter, find me [here!](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ;-))


End file.
